wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Taboo (D.A.)
T A B O O This is D.A.'s first attempt of a truly annoying miscreant OC read at your own peril! (May contain pies, whoopie cushions, obnoxious songs, and bad puns) This little firebrand belongs to D.A.. Do not steal/edit/use without her permission or Taboo will haunt your dreams forever! Ha, jk…. or am I?. Awesome code by Avalon. A P P E A R A N C E Taboo is different, her build is abnormally small, her wings are seemingly sliced in half, and are of no use to fly. Their sides are very sharp though. Taboo has a very long tail, resembling a RainWing's, her horns are sharp and curve upright, like a SandWing, and her ears are incredibly large. Her eyes are almond shaped, pale green, and shimmering with mischief. As far as color schemes go, well, Taboo cannot change her scales, so they stay a eyeball scorching shade of yellow, sky blue, and cherry red. Along Tabby's wings, sides, neck, and face are black splotches. Her tongue is black, and she has a few multicolored dots along the undersides of her wings. The tattered fusion of NightWing spikes and a SandWing sail decorate her head to her tail. And stick upright like some kind of pale beige mohawk, dyed green at the tips. Taboo prefers wearing oversized t-shirts, skirts, lots of necklaces, and her signature black and white striped arm bands on both wrists. Her shirts usually have some kind of annoying catch phrase messily painted on them, or some skateboard logo. She also fancies glovelettes 9.999999999 percent of the time. Her ears are pierced, two onyx studs adorn her right ear, and one hoop dangles off the left one. P E R S O N A L I T Y Imp, er Taboo, is basically trouble personified...She is a talonfull, annoying, laid back, and heck mischievous. First off, she loves being annoying, pranks are her favorite thing in the world. Her sense of humor is nothing if not corny. Pies in the face, whoopie cushions, and bad puns are her pride and joy (buzzer). She likes annoying songs, and doing comical sound effects on her drums. She LOVES annoying the heck out of dragons, and enjoys it even more when she gets to go all out with trip wires, joy buzzers, and traps on her enemies. Tabs is perpetually curious, always experimenting with new sounds on her drums, tinkering with pie throwers, and so on. She enjoys thrills, danger is kind of her middle name, and is a huge adrenaline junkie. She likes dares, like who can eat the most spicy food, or who can do the best half pipe on a skate board. She is always getting into trouble with the law, or random dragons, but she couldn't care less. She's a fairly good hacker, and uses her skills to get into she and her fam's enemies. Despite her trouble loving nature, she doesn't like harming anyone innocent, and loves animals. (Mainly raccoons). Takes her alter ego deal VERY seriously, and would flip out of her parents knew what she, her cousin, and her uncle do at night. S K I L L S *Skateboarding *Hacking/mad tech skills *Agility *Quick wit *Gymnastics *Awesome drummer H I S t O R Y Text here T R I V I A *Fun loving teen by day, wanted criminal by night *Canon timeline *Loves her fam *LOVES tacos, nachos, and hot sauce *Not interested in romance *Loyal as heck *Hates fun kills *Uses internet slang in her everyday speech G A L L E R Y blankicon.png R E L A T I O N S H I P S Text Here Category:Content (Dragonarrow5767) Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:Characters Category:RainWings Category:Occupation (Performer) Category:Hybrids Category:SandWings Category:NightWings Category:Occupation (Criminal)